


He Remembered

by absepa



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, Tropes, Tropetastic Tuesday, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absepa/pseuds/absepa
Summary: After Link's concussion, Rhett is left wondering how much he remembers





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tropetastic Tuesday #5, with the theme of bed sharing.
> 
> This piece does not follow canon. The details were pulled from the "True Story of Link's Broken Pelvis," but I changed some aspects so I could fit the bed-sharing theme. It also refers to the Good Mythical More episode "Waffle Vs. Pancake - The Debate Continues."
> 
> Not my best work, really, but I've missed the last two Tropetastic Tuesdays and was determined to make this one, even though I'm not terribly happy with the results. Thanks for comments and constructive criticism!

“Okay guys, here it is.” The group of young men piled into the basement, dropping bags and shedding ski jackets. “Sorry it’s still kind of a mess. I’m gonna start fixing it up soon.” Mark led his friends into the large, single room, pointing out sleeping options. “There’s a queen bed, the pullout couch, and some futons. Y’all can divvy ‘em up however you want. And there’s a full bath around that corner.”

“I see how it is, man,” Gregg laughed. “Meghan made sure all your bachelor furniture ended up down here, didn’t she?” Since Mark had moved to Boone, near Hawk’s Nest, his place had been the crash spot for many snowboarding trips. He’d amassed quite the collection of ramshackle beds and couches, which his new wife had grudgingly agreed to keep, as long as they stayed in the basement.

“Quit yer bitchin’, Gregg. It’s free,” Mark shot back.

Sizing up the sleeping area, Gregg counted. “Well, there’s five of us. Rhett and Link can share. I’ll take the pullout, and Ben and Will can have the futons.”

 “Aw, man!” Link protested. “Why we always gotta share?”

 “Because you’re best friends, and you don’t mind,” Gregg tossed over his shoulder, following Mark back upstairs.

 “I don’t know why you’re complaining, dork,” Rhett tossed his heavy jacket at Link’s head. “I’m the one who has to wake up to your dumpster breath.”

 “Yours doesn’t exactly smell like flowers, smart ass,” Link retorted, situating his duffel bag and ski jacket carefully on his side of the bed.

 “C’mon, man,” Rhett urged. “You can organize the room later. I’m starving.”

 “Dude, you’re always starving,” Link laughed,  bringing up the rear and joining the rest of the group upstairs to make plans for dinner.

A few hours later, after a hearty dinner at Bojangle’s and several games of Outburst with Mark and Meghan, the guys headed downstairs to turn in. They wanted to get an early start to Hawk’s Nest in the morning. Link unpacked his duffel bag, then headed for the bathroom.

“On, man. Hope nobody needs to take a crap for the next hour,” Gregg laughed, switching on the tv. “Link has to get ready for his beauty sleep, with all his face creams and whatnot.”

“Screw you, dude,” Link tossed over his shoulder nonchalantly. “When all y’all’s teeth fall out, you’ll wish you had brushed and flossed like me.” He noticed that Rhett had stripped down to his shorts, and was in the process of crawling under the covers. “Oh no you don’t, McLaughlin. You’re sleepin’ in my bed, you’re brushin’ your teeth first. Talk about dumpster breath.”

“Oh, alright, Mom,” Rhett groaned. “But I’m not waitin’ on you to finish in the bathroom, you take forever. Move over, I’m coming there, too.”

“You and your missus take your time in there, Rhett,” Gregg laughed.

After Rhett had performed his ablutions to Link’s standards, he was finally able to climb gratefully into the comfortable bed. It had been a tough week: three tests and a comedy performance, plus he had driven home midweek to see Jessie. Exhausted, he was out immediately, even though it was only 9:00 and a rowdy argument had sprung up over whether to watch tv or play a video game.

When Link emerged from the bathroom, he found Rhett sound asleep on his back, hands folded on his chest. Link stripped down to his boxers, shivering in the chilly basement. He would never have admitted it, but he was secretly glad to share the bed with Rhett; he hated being cold. He was tired, too, and fell asleep almost instantly, drifting off to the sounds of Super Mario Brothers in the background.

Rhett woke abruptly from a strange, vivid dream the next morning, startled and momentarily unsure of where he was. The room was very dark, he could hear several people breathing, and he couldn’t move. As he became more fully awake and his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he remembered that he was in Mark’s basement. And he discovered the reason for his paralysis: Link was enfolded around him, head to foot, like a koala clinging to a tree.

Link’s head was resting on Rhett’s shoulder, hair fanned out and falling over his forehead. He had thrown one wiry arm across his friend’s broad chest, while the other twined through Rhett’s arm. Both his legs were wrapped tightly around Rhett’s, as if he had been dreaming of the climbing rope in gym class. _It’s a good thing he doesn’t weigh much_ , Rhett thought, _or I would have been suffocated._

Rhett could tell, from the faintly pink light outside the basement window, that it was very early. Fully awake now, he realized that he desperately needed to pee—he’d powered through three sweet teas at dinner—and his back was stiff. But Link was sleeping so peacefully that Rhett couldn’t bear to wake him. This was not the first time he’d awoken to find himself being spooned, but Link didn’t usually hang on so tightly. _He must have been cold last night_ , he thought, chuckling to himself. He looked fondly at the dark head on his shoulder, and was suddenly engulfed by a wave of emotion. _My best friend. Closer than my own brother._

Without thinking, Rhett raised his free hand, and stroked the thick, dark hair back from Link’s forehead. Over the past few years, he had grown accustomed to these moments of affection for his friend, even though he didn’t fully understand what they meant. _Is this love?_ he thought, marveling at the half-moons of black lashes that brushed Link’s cheeks. He had been pursuing Jessie for a while now, and he was pretty sure he could fall in love with her. The way she made him feel was predictable, like the books and movies described: alternately gooey and romantic, or desperately horny. But it was nothing like what he felt in quiet moments alone with Link. _He is the very fabric of my soul._ He ran his hand over the broad shoulder and down the slender arm, somehow still brown from last summer’s tan, even though it was February. Rhett slipped his long fingers through Link’s, bringing his hand to his lips and pressing the knuckles with a gentle kiss.

Rhett didn’t know how long he lay there, wide awake and happily holding Link, until he heard a rustle. Gregg had been to the bathroom, and Rhett hadn’t noticed him passing right by the bed. He was momentarily alarmed at the thought that Gregg might have seen them, but he reassured himself that the room was still dark enough.

Gregg roused Will and Ben, shouting softly across the room. “Rhett! Link! Get your lazy butts outta bed. I’m headed to Hawk’s Nest and I ain’t waitin’ on layabouts!” The sky grew pinker outside the basement window as the guys stretched and yawned, bleary-eyed. Link always hated getting out of bed, and complained with vigor, until Gregg unceremoniously stripped his covers off and tossed them on the floor.

Now that everyone was up, Rhett was eager to hit the slopes. He had gotten a new snowboard for Christmas and couldn’t wait to try it out. He dressed quickly, pulling on several warm layers under his ski pants and parka, and headed out to load up the car.

In the basement, Gregg sidled up beside Link, who was clumsily donning a layer of thermals. Noticing Gregg’s grin, Link demanded, “What are you up to this early, Gregg? I’m not in the mood for jokes, man.” He was still sleepy and desperately needed coffee.

“I’m not up to anything, dude. Just glad to see you and Rhett finally comin’ out with it. Took you long enough.”

Link was mystified. It was definitely too early for riddles. “Comin’ out with what? Are you actually talkin’ about anything? Or is this just your typical bullshit?” Link was used to this kind of talk from Gregg; he had a ton of crazy notions and was always eager to share them.

Gregg chuckled. “You mean you don’t know? Then you need to ask Rhett, not me, buddyroll.” Link could hear him laughing all the way into the bathroom.

Once he was dressed, Link stomped grumpily up the stairs and found Rhett in the driveway, sitting in the driver’s seat of the Dynasty. “Mornin’, sleepyhead,” Rhett chirped brightly, knowing that Link was in no mood.

“What the hell is Gregg is goin’ on about this early, man?” Link’s tone was belligerent.

“What do you mean?” Rhett was accustomed to this, too. He and Link had been living with Gregg for two years now, and were still surprised at his ability to talk crap.

“He said something; about you and me ‘finally coming out with it.’ When I asked him what he meant, he said to ask you. Coming out with what?”

Rhett’s heart had begun to thud uncomfortably against his ribs. Apparently there had been enough light in the basement for Gregg to see them in bed. Rhett had a solid poker face most of the time, but he could never keep a secret from Link; they knew each other too well. If he was evasive, Link would draw it out of him, and if he lied, Link would be able to tell. _Guess it's time for the truth, then_. Rhett drew a deep breath, and turned to face him.

“Link, do you ever think about us?”

“What do you mean, think about us?” Link’s brow furrowed.

 

“About our relationship. What we mean to each other.”

 “Sure, bo. I mean, you’re my best friend. I don’t feel like that about anybody else.”

“Sometimes I….,” Rhett cleared his throat. He hadn’t realized how difficult this was going to be. Link was watching him closely, his expression still warm and open, if slightly confused. Rhett had to say it. “Link, I woke up really early and you were all snuggled close to me.”

 “Sorry,” Link said ruefully. “I do that every time we share a bed.”

“You don’t need to be sorry. You were sound asleep, and I didn’t want to wake you, so I just held you there. I--I liked it. Gregg went to the bathroom and I guess he saw me holding your hand.” Link didn’t stop him, so the rest of the words tumbled out in a rush. “Link, sometimes I think you’re more. More than just my best friend.” He couldn’t hold Link’s gaze anymore, looking instead at his hand, clasped tightly together in his lap.

Silence fell between them. Rhett noticed that the windows of the Dynasty were starting to steam up. He turned the ignition, switching on the defroster, glad for the distraction. He still hadn’t met Link’s eyes. As he drew his hand back from the instrument panel, Link caught it with his own.

“Yeah.” Link said, simply.

“Yeah?” Rhett was still afraid to look up.

 "Yeah.  Sometimes I feel that way, too.” His voice caught a little. “I don’t know what that means, though.”

 “Me neither,” Rhett breathed, flooded with relief.

 Link was tugging at his hand. “You can look at me, Rhett.”

 Rhett raised his wide, grey-green eyes, taking in the slight smile at the corner of his best friend’s lips, warmth and emotion evident all over his face. “Thanks, bo.”

“For what?”

 “For understanding. For not being mad at me,” Rhett shrugged, cheeks flushed.

 Link tugged his hand again. “Come here,” he whispered. When Link leaned in, Rhett met him. Neither of them was entirely sure of what they were doing as their lips met. Moments passed, but they didn’t move, didn’t deepen the kiss, each just exploring the barest touch of the other. Rhett tasted lip balm, marveling at the softness of Link’s lips, in sharp contrast with the heavy stubble on his cheeks. For his part, Link laced his fingers together with Rhett’s, feeling the strength of his best friend’s hand, the slight dampness of his palm. After spending over a decade of their lives together, as close as two friends could be, they were exploring completely uncharted territory. They forgot where they were, happy to take their time.

They were unceremoniously jolted back to reality a few minutes later, when Gregg slapped a hand on the trunk of Rhett’s car, shouting, “Y’all snowboarding today, or what? We’ve been sitting in the car waitin’ on you!”

Rhett started, pulling away from Link and throwing the car into reverse, nearly running over Gregg in the process. _That’ll show him_. Link straightened in his seat, brushing his hair from his face and applying more lip balm. “Want some music?”

“Yeah, how about some Merle?” Rhett couldn’t hold back the smile that crept around the corners of his mouth as they backed out of Mark’s driveway. He didn’t understand what had just happened between them, but Link had felt it, too—and he wasn’t angry. For the rest of the drive to Hawk’s Nest, they chatted and sang along with the music, just like they always had. Rhett felt his breathing slowly returning to normal. Everything was going to be okay. As they pulled into the resort parking lot, he covered Link’s hand with his own.

“We okay, bo?”

Link’s lopsided grin lit his face as he squeezed Rhett’s hand in return. “Yeah. We’re okay.”

Heading into Hawk’s Nest, they left the emotional stuff behind and hit the snowboard course with the kind of vigor that only a group of early-twenty-something guys could. As they assembled their boards, Link told Gregg this was going to be his big day: “I’m gonna go balls to the wall, man.”

They made several runs, with Link growing bolder and more reckless on each trip down. On their last run, Link decided to go all out with it. As Rhett and Will watched, Link hit the tabletop and headed for the steepest jump at lightning speed; Will followed, much more slowly. As Rhett crested the smaller hill, he saw Link sprawled on the ground, about 40 feet past the big jump, being comforted by Will.

Rhett approached Link, his heart in his throat, and was relieved to hear Link’s laugh. It soon became clear, though, that something was wrong. Link grew quiet, then announced that he thought he was going to faint. Rhett sent Gregg for the ski patrol. Link hung his head between his knees; when he raised it, his expression had gone blank. Rhett was beginning to worry again.

“Link? You okay, man?”

“Hold on, I’m just coming to,” Link answered. “Evidently I’ve hurt my left hip.” Over the next several hours, through a stretcher trip accompanied by the ski patrol, an ambulance ride to the hospital, and a series of visits with various doctors and nurses, he continued to repeat that phrase to everyone he encountered.

At the hospital, Rhett and the rest of the guys hung out in the waiting room while the doctors ran tests. Rhett stepped out to get a soda, and returned to find that Will had finally gotten in to see Link. When Rhett was able to talk to him, found Link’s mental state unchanged, and talked to the doctor. Once he knew exactly what was wrong, he headed for the pay phone. He needed to call Link’s mom.

Rhett relayed the details of Link’s injuries to Ms. Sue, noting that x-rays had confirmed a broken pelvis, while a CT scan had found that he had a moderate concussion. She was concerned, of course, but Rhett reassured her. “Ms. Sue, the doctor said they’re just keeping him overnight for observation. We can take him home tomorrow. He’ll be on crutches for a few weeks, and might have some memory loss, but he should be fine.”

“Well, if you’re sure, Rhett,” Sue sighed. Link was her only child, and had proven many times over that raising boys was not for the faint of heart. “Thank you for calling me, sweetheart. You’re a good boy. I’ll call Christy and tell her.”

Rhett blushed deeply, but wasn’t sure if it was from Sue’s compliment, or the thought of Christy; after all, Rhett had kissed her fiancé just a few hours earlier. “You’re welcome, Ms. Sue. I’ll take care of him.”

The next day, Rhett and Gregg loaded Link into the Dynasty and drove him back to their apartment in Raleigh. Link had to postpone an internship at IBM that had been due to start the Monday after the accident, but his recovery was otherwise uneventful. A few weeks of bedrest and crutches, and he was good as new. Except for the several hours of memory that didn’t seem to be coming back.

As time passed after the accident, it became clear that those memories weren’t going to return. Link had some vague, fuzzy recollections of the morning, then everything went completely blank until he awoke in the hospital late that evening. Rhett couldn’t bring himself to ask if Link remembered their time in the car outside Mark’s house, and Link never mentioned it.

****

The studio lights were bright as they ended their improv segment and moved into Good Mythical More. The main episode had featured a pancake vs. waffle debate, which they had intended to discuss further. But things had gotten off track—as they often did--and Rhett and Link had ended up referring to concussions, which led to talk of Link’s snowboarding accident, and the eight hours of memory he lost.

Rhett continued the conversation on internetainer autopilot, but he felt a pang at the mention of that day. It had been more than 15 years, and he’d never worked up the courage to ask Link if he remembered their kiss in Mark’s driveway. It saddened him to think that Link might have forgotten, but what if he remembered? What would that mean for them? _We aren’t carefree college kids anymore_. They were husbands and fathers and businessmen with people who depended on them, and too much to lose. In all their years of friendship, they had always discussed everything; no subject was taboo between them. Except this. Rhett would never be able to ask that question, and risk losing even more of his heart to his best friend.

They wrapped up the Good Mythical More, Link fussing about the mess of waffles, pancakes and syrup that would have to be cleaned up. He glanced at Rhett. “You okay? You got quiet. Your back botherin’ you?” His brow was furrowed with concern.

“No, I’m okay, bo. Just thinking. Guess I’m feelin’ nostalgic. We hadn’t talked about your snowboarding accident in a long time.”

The crew had killed the lights, and were bustling around, disconnecting cables and pulling memory cards to begin the day’s edits. As the room emptied, Link reached under the desk. He found Rhett’s hand, gently squeezing the long, slender fingers, and brought it to his lips.

“It’s been way too long,” he smiled, cornflower-blue eyes bright in the now-dim light of the studio. Rhett’s face softened as his eyes met Link’s.

_He remembered._


End file.
